Up in the Sky
by Sany22
Summary: Todo había quedado atrás, el miedo debía ser olvidado. Esa era única forma para poder seguir, para poder entrar al paraíso de la mano de tu madre.


Chuck abrió sus ojos lentamente, pestañando una y otra vez. Aun así la oscuridad seguía allí, rodeándolo y colándose lentamente en su interior, en su corazón. Por un instante creyó haber regresado a la caja. Su respiración se agito solo ante la idea de pensarlo. No, no otra vez, no regresaría. Trató de incorporarse pero le fue inútil. Siguió insistiendo hasta que se dio por vencido. Quedó mirando al vacío, mientras lágrimas comenzaron caer por sus mejillas. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Acaso CRUEL estaba jugando con su mente? ¿Dónde estaban sus amigos? ¿Dónde estaba Thomas? Su llanto ahogado comenzó a crecer más y más. Todo su cuerpo estaba paralizado y eso le aterraba. Aún podía sentir en puñal de Gally clavado en su pecho. Le dolía, y no solo el cuerpo, si no todo, todo le dolía. Quería abrazar a alguien, quería que por una vez en su vida alguien lo tratase como a un niño. Quería a una mamá. Pronto comenzó a dudar que la presión en su pecho fuese por el puñal, si no que más bien era un motón de sentimientos angustiantes que se le habían metido en el corazón, aferrándose a él, asfixiandolo. Aún estaba en shock por los acontecimientos, es cierto que él habría dado su vida por Thomas, pero también era verdad que cuando murió en lugar de su mejor a migo, alguien, o algo, lo había controlado. Las circunstancias lo desbordaban y sus llantos comenzaron a lastimare la garganta. "_Por favor, ya no más… quiero ir a casa."_

Una luz comenzó a iluminar la oscuridad, poco a poco el cuarto perdió su aura maligna.

El muchacho intento moverse nuevamente descubriendo en una feliz sorpresa que tenía por fin el control de su cuerpo. Se sentó, secándose las lágrimas con el brazo. Su corazón palpitaba a un ritmo inimaginable. Todo era terriblemente confuso.

De la luz emergió una figura de cabello corto y ondulado. Era una mujer, de corta estatura y figura delgada. Tenía el rostro más cálido y amable que Chuck jamás había visto y simplemente no puedo impedir que las palabras se escapasen de sus labios "_¿Mamá?" _ No tenía en claro si realmente sabía que ella lo era y simplemente lo deseaba con todo su corazón, pero de una u otra forma la mujer asintió con una gran sonrisa, mientras se aproximaba un poco más a él hasta quedar justo enfrente. Llevaba ropa común, un par de jeans y una sudadera. No se asemejaba a la idea de ángel que él tenía formada en su cabeza, y aun así, era el más a perfecto que jamás había visto. La mujer se arrodillo y llevo una mano hasta la cara de Chuck, acariciándolo con ternura. Las lágrimas corrieron nuevamente por el rostro del chico, aquel que siempre hablaba sin parar tornándose insoportable, y el cual, y en esos momentos se había quedado sin palabras. Finalmente reacciono, abrazándola y llorando desconsoladamente en su hombro mientras ella le daba palmaditas en la espalda. "_Eres tú, al fin te encontré."_ Chuck la abrazó con más fuerza, temiendo que alguien pudiese quitársela. Por una vez en su vida experimentaba una felicidad pura. No estaba confundido o intentando ocultar sus sentimientos detrás de una máscara de aparente alergia constante. Era feliz. No necesitaba nada más, y si por el fuese, podría estar abrazado a su madre hasta la eternidad. "_Shh… no llores pequeño, todo terminó, has sido muy valiente." _El chico se separó un poco y la miro a los ojos. "_¿Lo fui?"_ Ella asintió con una gran sonrisa y le colocó el pelo detrás de la oreja con delicadeza. _"Claro que sí."_

Él quería creer con todo su corazón que lo malo era cosa del pasado, pero puedo distinguir una profunda tristeza detrás de los ojos avellana de la mujer._ " ¿Qué…que ocurre?". _

La mujer lo miró con sus enormes ojos y luego pestañeo algunas veces, como tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas. _"Simplemente me entristece que hayas tenido que atravesar tantas cosas". _En el fondo de su ser, él sabía que había algo más, pero prefirió no preguntar ¿Con que objeto? No valía la pena. Su madre tomo la cabeza de él entre sus manos y luego lo beso en la frente. Como una ráfaga, decenas de imágenes desfilaron delante de sus ojos y una y tras otras se fueron ordenando en su cabeza, formando los tan anhelados recuerdos. Al finalizar, Chuck pestañeo y fijo sus ojos en los de la mujer, sonriéndole nuevamente, con una visión completamente diferente de la vida. Pero luego, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor. Ahora sabía porque su madre lo miraba con tan angustiados ojos. "_Hemos dejado a algunas personas atrás" _Dijo la mujer, leyéndole el pensamiento a su hijo. _"¿Estarán bien?" _ El chico apretó la mano de su madre, con una sincera preocupación reflejada en la mirada. Ella se puso de pie y lo ayudó a incorporase también. "_Si, por supuesto. Son valientes."_ Con un último abrazo, madre eh hijo caminaron, dirigiéndose hacia la luz, para aguardar con paciencia a aquellas personas que habían sido determinantes en sus vidas pasadas y que aún estaban luchando con fiereza allí abajo.


End file.
